Stolen Dream
by Charlie07
Summary: For those of you who read the beginning of my original story "Erica Lovejoy" this is a spin off of it. I have deleted the original story and have created a stroy that in my mind is much better...Erica has a dream, Ambers living it. How does she try to get


**Stolen Dream**

            I don't own any of the characters in this story just as I don't own the Bold And the Beautiful. The storyline of Amber losing her second baby is going active on The Bold And the Beautiful but I've decided to take the storyline in my own direction. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

**            Authors Note: The character of Little Eric III does not exist, the storyline will go on as if Amber lost her first baby and that was that.**

CHAPTER ONE

            Amber reached for the bottle of pills and opened the cap. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Never had she thought that she would ever have to go through the pain of losing a child. But without any warning she had lost her first baby. Now her second? The world seemed to be spinning as the thought of both her miscarried babies and her two pregnancies. She had been through so much pain the first time. She never thought that god would make her go through it all again.

            Realizing that she had no one to blame but herself for the death of her babies she took out two white pills from a bottle. As she popped them into her mouth her doctors words echoed in her head. _"Amber, these next couples of weeks are going to be difficult that's obvious. I'm going to give you these pills to help you get through it a little easier. I really am sorry Amber. No woman deserves to go through what you've gone through. Now be careful. These pills can be very addictive," _her doctor had said. Amber had only nodded and agreed to be careful. After swallowing the second pill Amber looked at the instructions on the bottle for the third time that day. They said that she should only need one every four hours, but they didn't seem to be working so she thought that there was no harm in taking a few extra. She obviously needed them.

            Amber awoke with her bedroom window open and barely remembered falling asleep. She most of dozed off after taking those pills. She got up and her head started to spin. The whole room was turning. At first she thought that it was just her adjusting to the light of the room, but than she began to think that it was the extra pills she had taken. It was possible but not likely she decided. Needing some air she got up from her bed and walked down the stairs and opened the front door. The far away ocean breeze took her by surprise as she walked down the front steps with her mouth open. Closing her eyes Amber dreamt of what it would be like if her children had been alive. How it would feel to see them playing outside. With her eyes closed she didn't notice a young girl around her age sneak up from behind her.

            "Amber? It is you! It's really you!" Came Erica Lovejoy's excited voice.

            Amber turned around quickly and saw the smiling face of the girl that had given her flowers when she had been in the hospital. "You're Erica aren't you," she said.

            "Yes! You remembered. I visited you in the hospital…"

            "Yes, I remember," Amber cut her off. "It was really sweet of you but what are you doing here now? Why are you at my house?"

            "Amber, I just had to see you. You've inspired me so much… that's why I'm here in Los Angeles, because I want to pursue my dream just like you did. You seem to have so much courage and strength. I really do admire you." The girls voice seemed almost fake.

            "I'm your idle am I? Now that's a laugh. I don't deserve to be anyone's idle so why don't you just get out of here," Amber ordered.

            "But Amber like I said I've come here to Los Angeles to find my dream, I think that I could find it if you helped me."

            Dizzy from the extra pills a doubtful Amber invited Erica in. Sure Amber was a big fashion designer and she had everything that she could ever want, but little did anyone no that Amber's true dream was to have a family with little kids running around all over the place. And since she would never have the chance for her dream to come true why not help someone else get there's.

            While they were walking into the house by the front doors Erica turned around and looked Amber straight in the eye and said: "It really is strange Amber. I know that I said I wanted to find my own dream, but it seems as if my own dream has been stolen."

            "What do you mean?" Amber asked.

            "Well look around you Amber. You're living my dream."


End file.
